Uīkuendo - ai
by OTAKUSEIYUU
Summary: She's a tourist when they met at a karaoke bar. He was with his friends. She was singing and he was captivated by her voice. Then they got into a worldwind romance.
1. Chapter 1: Nichiyōbi

**U~īkuendo - ai**

_Summary_:::

She's a tourist when they met at a karaoke bar. He was with his friends. She was singing and he was captivated by her voice. Then they got into a worldwind romance.

_Disclaimer:::_

I don't own Tenimyu nor POT!

**Nichiyōbi**!

_I'm here at last! _Sandy thought to herself as she entered the room that she reserved for this vacation. She just arrived a few minutes ago at the Narita International Airport and headed directly to her hotel. She just wants to deposit her luggage in her room and she is planning to head out to start her Japan adventure; after all, she was just allowed to have a leave from work for a week and she intends to spend it all visiting her dream places in Japan.

_Hmm. What to wear? _She mussed to herself as she opened her suite case. After a few minutes of picking and matching, she settled with a pink tank top, violet skater skirt, white cardigan, gladiator slippers and dark brown shades. _All's set! Japan here I come!_

__txt__

Her first stop in her itinerary is Akihabara Tokyo, the anime district, and started to buy each and every anime item that she wants to buy.

"Kenken look! That girl is really rich. Everything and I mean every anime stuff that took her interest, she immediately buy it." Ruito commented to his friend when they noticed Sandy busy buying anime collectibles.

"Well, maybe she is just an anime lover." Kenken replied looking at the said girl. They were in Akihabara because Ueshima – sensei asked them to visit the new building built for Prince of Tennis fans. There, they will be meeting with almost the entire previous cast of Tenimyu for a rest/break from their hectic schedules. "Come on, we need to go or else we don't know what Ueshima – sensei will do to us."

__txt__

"It seems that you really love Prince of Tennis, young lady." The sales lady of the store commented on Sandy. "Then you must check out the Tenipuri store in the next block. They have all the items about Prince of Tennis and Musical Prince of Tennis."

"Really? They have that store now?" Sandy asked bewildered. The sales lady nodded. "Thank you! I'll go check it now."

__txt__

Sandy walked to the building that the lady told her. _This must be it. _She thought as she read the name outside. The store was located in a three story building and the decoration outside tells that it focuses on the said anime. Sandy went inside and stared at awe at all the collectible items that she is seeing. Slowly, she started her shopping from one booth to another.

__txt__

"Oi, Ruirui, she's also here." Kenken pointed out to his friend while they are seated with the other cast members on the indoor food court of the store. All the other cast members looked on the direction that the Shishido actor pointed and saw Sandy.

"You know her?" Takumi asked as they continued to stare at the said lady.

"Nope." Ruito replied, earning a frown from the group. "We saw her outside shopping."

"She's a tourist." Aiba commented while leaning on his chair. The others around raised their eyebrows urging him to continue his observation. "Well, you can tell that by looking at her. She has this aura saying that she is not from here." He finished as they still silently observed her movements.

__txt__

Sandy was already done paying her items and was already on her way to the nearby food court when her attention was caught by a group of girls in front if a karaoke machine. From what she heard and translated from one of the girls, if one of them got a perfect score in this singing competition, they would get the limited item DVD that features all the cast of Tenimyu, the only DVD that she don't have right now and she is trying to get hold of since she first watched the musical. She has tried her best to look for this DVD over the internet and blogs but she wasn't able to find it. Upon learning what the price is, her competitive side perked up and is itching to get a hold of the microphone to try her luck. She decided to sit on a nearby bench and watch the group sing while drinking a bottle of water and resting. Once the group was done, the owner of the booth searched the area and his gaze stooped on Sandy.

"Konnichiwa!" He greeted as he stood beside the table that Sandy is occupying. Sandy looked up at him, curiosity showing in her eyes. "Maybe you want to try singing as well?" He inquired while handing the microphone to Sandy.

__txt__

"It seems that Yuusuke – kun would like her to try that singing booth." Kimeru said as the first cast Seigaku members joined the 2nd cast Seigaku and 1st cast Hyotei in the table.

"I wonder how she will react to this." Tuti replied as they continue to watch the two.

__txt__

"Eh?" Sandy blinked and stared at the guy in front of him. "You are Arai Yuusuke right? The 5th cast Inui?" She asked in English.

"So you watch Tenimyu." Yuusuke smiled at her and assisted her up and in front of the screen. "That's good to hear." He continued as he gave her the microphone and he went to the machine to punch a song. "The song is in English, so good luck!"

Sandy looked at the microphone in her hands and to the screen before looking at Yuusuke. "Uh. Thanks I guess." She muttered shyly before shifting her gaze back to the screen to read the title of the song. The screen displayed a song in English titled '_Dear Diary by M2M'. _Sandy smiled in recognition and waited for the song to start.

__txt__

"Yuusuke – kun, what song did you chose for her?" Takigawa asked as the said guy moved closer to their table.

"An English song titled Dear Diary because she's an English girl."

"I wonder if she is good." Kazuki commented while leaning on the table to get a good view of the lady.

Everyone on their table was silent when the song started.

_Dear Diary,  
Something good happened today  
He finally called me by my name  
I didn't know how to behave  
What to say or do  
I was so confused_

Sandy diverted her eyes from the screen to check her surroundings to see who are listening and her eyes saw the group near her. She almost dropped the microphone when she noticed that it was the 1st and 2nd cast Seigaku with 1st cast Hyotei. Lucky from her, her voice did not waiver when she noticed them.

"She's good. She is still composed even if she was shocked when she saw us. " Shirota commented when they noticed that she was looking at her.

_Dear Diary,  
I wanna talk to him again  
But whenever he is with his friends  
He keeps trying to pretend  
But I already see  
The way he feels for me_

Sandy slowly diverted her eyes from the group and smiled. She did not notice that Kazuki pulled out his phone and started to video her.

_What can I do?  
Tell me what can I say  
When do I let him know I feel the same way?  
How can my feelings be so hard to show when  
I really want him to know_

She slowly tears her eyes away from the screen and noticed the phone pointed at her.

"I think Kazuki is interested in her." Zukki commented when they saw the said J pop singer recording the song.

"Maybe." Adachi supplied for the group as they continued to listen to the song.

A few more minutes later, Sandy had finished her song and her score was a perfect 100. Yuusuke handed her the DVD and she went off after she had Yuusuke's autograph. Once she turned her back on the group, Kazuki pulled away his phone and stared at her retreating back.

"So someone seems interested on the mysterious lady." Aiba started to tease his friend and everyone followed through. Kazuki just smiled and ride on with their jokes.


	2. Chapter 2: Getsuyōbi

**U~īkuendo - ai **

_RATING: PG13_

_WARNING: mature love but not to the extent of having a rated M_

_STATUS: in progress_

_CHARACTERS: Seigaku Casts 1 to 5, Hyoutei Cast 1_

_PAIRINGS: TenimyuXOC_

_SUMMARY: She's a tourist when they met at a karaoke bar. He was with his friends. She was singing and he was captivated by her voice. Then they got into a worldwind romance. _

_A/N: Though it may seem that the main character is Kato Kazuki, I still can't decide which character to use as a main character yet. I would need your input on this so comment your recommended pair to see a happy ending on Chapter seven. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tenimyu nor POT! I also do NOT own Dear Diary. It is from a long ago famous duo m2m._

**Getsuyōbi**

The next day, Sandy woke up quite early. Her body clock hasn't been able to adjust yet to the time in Japan. _Might as well do some exercise and tennis. _She thought as she yawned and got off from bed. She took a quick bath and decided to wear a black training shirt, a pair of jogging pants and her pair of violet tennis shoes. After getting her newly bought tennis bag and rackets, she slipped on her phone and earphones and went down to the reception area.

"Ohayōgozaimasu!" She greeted the receptionist at the table. "Do you know of a near tennis court?"

"Yes, I know. It is a few blocks from here. Walk straight for 5 blocks from here. Then turn left and walk another 3 blocks. It is an indoor tennis court. There is just a fee there per hour." The lady said as she wrote down a sketch of the direction and the name of the facility.

"Arigatou!" Sandy bowed and took the paper and went out. Deciding against using a taxi to go to the facility, she just opted to jog to warm up her body for the training later on.

_txt_

"Ohayōgozaimasu!" Sandy greeted an old man when she entered the covered court. "I'd like to train for 2 hours."

"No problem. You can use court C. We have a promo today. You can use the court for 2 hours for a discounted price of 1000yen." The old man explained while he wrote something on the paper. "Just fill this up and once you're done, you can go to the court."

Sandy took the paper and fill up some information before turning to the man handing the paper back. "Here you go Sir."

"Do you want to have a playmate? I can ask someone once they got here to play with you." The man asked after reading the information on the paper. "You're a foreigner?"

"Hai." She smiled at the man. "Yes please. If someone likes to have a light rally I can play with them."

"Understood. I'll just tell them later." Sandy bid goodbye to the man and went to look for court C.

_txt_

Sandy was just done hitting the tennis balls from the machine and is currently in the middle of a light rally against the wall when she heard the metal gate to the court open. She catches the ball before turning to acknowledge the new comer.

"Ohayōgozaimasu!" She greeted when she turned around to the newcomer.

"Ohayo!" Came the reply. Sandy raised her eyebrow when she noticed the newcomer… or rather the newcomers.

"It's you again." Nagayan exclaimed when they saw her. He together with some of the 1st cast Seigaku and Ueshima – sensei decided to have a little match that morning for old time's sake but when they heard that someone is already there looking for a play partner, they decided to use this opportunity to warm up.

"We met again" Sandy smiled as she bowed slightly at them. "I thought the owner said that he will send in someone who wants to have a light rally against me."

"Yes, he said the same thing to us." Moriyama answered for the group. "That's why we are here."

"I see." She nodded. "So who's going to play against me?" She asked back while looking at the group one by one, her tennis racket on her left hand.

"I will." Tuti answered with a smile as he stepped forward.

"Fine with me then. Let's get started." She smiled back and went to the other end of the court. Tuti and the others went to sit on the bleachers. After getting his racket, Tuti went back to his side of the court.

"Light rally?" He asked. Sandy just nodded at him from the other side. "Alright. I'll let you serve first." Sandy smiled and served the first serve for their game.

_txt_

"Both of them are good." Abe commented while they continue to watch the game for quite some time now.

"Are you sure that this is just a light rally?" Sota asked the group. "They were playing for 30minutes now and no one shows any sign of giving up."

"She even managed to get Tuti to sweat a lot." Yanagi commented as well as they stare at Tuti running on the court.

"She's good, don't you think?" Kimeru asked as he stared at her on the other side of the net.

"That pose?!" Takigawa's eyes widen as he stared at Sandy, making everyone including Ueshima – sensei to look at the said player. Said player have her racket on her left hand, striking a pose similar to the one Tezuka uses when he shots the Zero Shiki Drop Shot. Tuti's eyes widen as he run towards the net but he still wasn't able to reach in time before the ball landed and rolled backwards. The court fell into an eerie silence after she hit the drop shot. Everyone was still too dumbfounded when they saw the execution of the shot in front of their eyes. Tuti was panting hard as he tried to calm down his breathing and Sandy exhaled slowly, trying to calm down as well.

"That game was surely good." She commented after calming herself. She went to the net and offered her hand for a shake to Tuti. Tuti got up and went to the net and accepted the hand shake.

"Yes indeed." Tuti smiled as she shook her hand. "Great game!"

"You are a good player. I wonder, if everyone from the Tenimyu cast plays this good." She said conversationally as they headed to the bleachers where their things are.

"Thanks for the complement." Tuti nodded before taking the water bottle that Nagayan handed to him then turned to her. "The others also knows how to play, besides, we had a tennis training camp before we practiced for the Myu."

"I see." She smiled and placed her bag on her right shoulder before taking a sip on her water bottle and starting to head off. "Nice to see you again." She bowed once she was in front of the group. After bowing to the group, she headed out of the court but someone stopped her in her tracks.

"You're right handed, correct?"

She spun around and came face to face to Ueshima – sensei. "You've seen through me Sensei." She smiled and bowed. "I need to go off. See you sometime again." Without another backward glance, she left the court.

_txt_

"You mean to say Sensei, she is really right handed but she played good with her left hand." Naoya frowned addressing the director. The director only nodded his answer and went to get his racket.

"But she is really something." Kimeru commented with a smile similar to Fuji's, effectively emitting a dark aura that made his friends shiver.

"I wonder if we will meet her again." Takigawa glanced at the gate that Sandy went to before retrieving his own racket.

"Someone is curious and infatuated." Moriyama teased no one in particular earning him a glare from some of his friends.


	3. Chapter 3: Kayōbi

**U~īkuendo - ai **

_RATING: PG13_

_WARNING: mature love but not to the extent of having a rated M_

_STATUS: in progress_

_CHARACTERS: Seigaku Casts 1 to 5, Hyoutei Cast 1_

_PAIRINGS: TenimyuXOC_

_SUMMARY: She's a tourist when they met at a karaoke bar. He was with his friends. She was singing and he was captivated by her voice. Then they got into a worldwind romance. _

_A/N: Though it may seem that the main character is Kato Kazuki, I still can't decide which character to use as a main character yet. I would need your input on this so comment your recommended pair to see a happy ending on Chapter seven. I kinda got the idea of this chapter from Anything For You by Snooperj. You guys should try to read it. ^-^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tenimyu nor POT! I also do NOT own Dear Diary. It is from a long ago famous duo m2m._

**Kayōbi**

It was the third day of her Japan adventure. She was already done with her shopping during her first day and food hopping on her second day. Her itineraries for today is to go on site seeing in a famous mountain then try an onsen in the afternoon.

_**You got game?  
Donna speed no naka mo  
Toki ha kawaranai rhythm wo kizande  
Drive my heart!  
Tatoe tooku hanarete ite mo  
Minna onaji sora no shita irukara**_

_What time is it? _Sandy thought as she felt for her phone on the bed. Once she got hold of her phone, she turned off the alarm and checked the time. _4:30am._ She looked from her phone then to the window outside. It is still dark outside. _Well, I need to get up or else I'll arrive there by lunch. _She slowly got up and went to do her hygiene morning routines before deciding to wear a blue baby T – shirt, jeans and rubber shoes. Once she was ready, she dragged her bag and rode the rented car for her trip.

On her entire trip, she was thankful that she brought her camera along and that the car has its own GPS. She made a couple of stops just to take pictures of the scenery and admire the beauty that Japan has. According to the GPS, her trip would be over by 3 hours, but because of those short stop overs, her trip lasted for 5 hours. She checked in at a local hotel and decided to have an early lunch then get going to capture more shots of the scenery for her trip. After her little tour around, she went to try the onsen at the hotel.

_Will I be able to be lucky again to see him? _She asked herself as she soaked herself wet in the hot spring, her mind going to a certain person that she had met on her 1st day in Japan.

After leisurely taking her time in the onsen, she got out and went to change to a more comfortable outfit and went to take an early dinner before heading out again to a certain destination by car.

_txt_

"Come on guys, we need to show our support to Kimeru!" Yanagi called in to the group once they arrived at the venue. He, with some of the Tenimyu cast from 1st generation down to 5th generation and 1st cast Hyotei, were present at this event. It was one of those moments that everyone was gathered, even their director Ueshima – sensei.

"Yanagi sit down! You might fall!" Endo bellowed as he pulled the said actor down to the bench. Yanagi just pouted and raised the banner that they brought to cheer for Kimeru.

"Who will he be against with today?" Zukki asked the group gathered.

"Unknown." Sota answered resulting to the group turning their heads to him to question him further. He was about to answer when they heard the roar of a familiar engine.

"Kimeru's here." Daisuke announced to the group as they stare at the black sleek racing car pulling to a stop at the starting line of the road. Just as he stopped before the starting line, another roar of an engine was heard as it arrived on everyone's line of sight. Everyone's attention was on to it as it slowly made its way beside Kimeru's car.

"Wow. That's something. Black and purple combination." Aiba commented as they all stared at the new comer.

"It's heavily tinted. I can't see the driver." Adachi commented, squinting his eyes to get a good view of the driver.

"It's going to start now." Someone called from the group as they followed with their eyes one of the referee stand and walk to the sideline to blow the whistle.

_txt_

"I wonder who he is." Kimeru asked behind the steering wheel while stealing a side glance to the car next to his. "His car is heavily tainted."

_txt_

The referee blew the whistle to signal the start of the race. Once the cars sped off, everyone cheered on loudly. On a sharp corner, everyone was already holding their breathes as the two cars continued to drift side by side, the black – purple car taking the side beside the cliff. On the next left turn, the purple cars' rear wheel almost slipped from the road when it performed a sudden drift causing everyone to react, some even paled.

"That's dangerous. Drifting suddenly." Furukawa commented when they saw this.

_txt_

After a few more minutes of extreme racing, the two cars halted to a stop at the finish line.

"It's a tie!" The referee called out, ending the game that night.

Once the race ended, everyone gathered around Kimeru to congratulate him.

"Good game Kimeru!" Yanagi patted his best friend once he got off from the car. Kimeru just nodded and smiled at the group. His own men started pulling his car already to get it back to the ware house.

"But I wonder who your opponent is." Minami stated, causing everyone to nod and turn to the other car. As if on cue, the door to the other car opened and the driver got off.

"Great game as usual from the prominent racer Kimeru." Sandy smiled as she offered her hand for a shake once she approached the group.

"Thanks." Kimeru shook hands with her. "But I wasn't expecting this."

"We've met a few times before but we still don't know your name." Moriyama said as they continued to stare at her.

"I'm sorry. My bad." She apologized, and then smiled. "I'm Cassandra Ryuuzaki. But just call me Sandy."

"Ryuuzaki? But you're a foreigner right?" Takumi asked for the group.

"I am. But I am also half Japanese." She explained with a smile. "Well, I need to go now; I still have something planned for tomorrow. Nice meeting you again." After bowing to them, she got to her car and drove off.

"So that's who she is." Kazuki smiled to himself as he saw the car drove off.

"A good singer, tennis player and now racer. What else can she do?" Hamao mused to himself.

"Well, one things for sure." Ueshima started, causing the group to turn to him.

"What's it sensei?" Shirota asked.

"Someone is falling more and more for her with this additional knowledge about her." Ueshima smirked. Some of the cast swallowed the lump on their throats, some coughed and some just averted their eyes.

_txt_

The next day,

_**TUT!**_

"A-re? He added me in Facebook?" She mused to herself while looking at the notification of her phone. "Also in Twitter?"


End file.
